Primes
The Primes are the main antagonists in the Creepypasta story Tobit: The Bleeding Sky by K Banning Kellum aka Banningk1979. They are said to have been the earliest known humans. Origins In the story, the Primes are possessed or brainwashed by Hyraaq Tobit himself into following his commands and have gone from peaceful enigmas of humanity into savage barbarians who only exist to spread hate and want to kill all. They are the original ancestors of the cult of Hyraaq Tobit himself. They marched off to Antarctica where - but wait! That's jumping to the end of the story. Biography The Journal Originally, the Primes were a race of humans who lived peacefully alongside the early humans who, it seemed, predated human history by existing way back in time in the Triassic Age which is bizarre because no known human life was known to exist back then in the Triassic. The only known evidence of the Primes' existence comes from a Journal discovered somewhere in Eastern Europe. This was seen as a major find because the Journal was labelled to be biologically Triassic, and this baffled the scientific community. A woman named Clair Nobles, a research scientist in New England, headed a team to crack the "Triassic Journal" as it was known, it was said the rest of the Media paid no attention until the Journal was cracked. It was written in an utterly unknown language and the finest linguistics in the world were called to translate the code. Once translated, the Journal told this following story. The Primes Attack A man named Epor was living in the place which would become Eastern Europe at the time when the planet was a massive landmass. Epor was a young farmer and he was one of the alleged Triassic humans. Already scientific consensus was blown into despair at ever accepting Triassic humans. Epor was a man who was unlucky enough to witness Hyraaq Tobit's arrival. During the Summer, a meteor crashed through the sky and turned the entire skies red. Epor said his community said it looked like the Heavens were bleeding, so they named the event "The Bleeding Sky." In their Journal which they were writing, (the one that would eventually be found in Eastern Europe) they said they had no idea why or what was happening but it was definitely an unfortunate event. Before this event happened, the Primes had been a peaceful race, living off the land, minding their own business and generally living a simple life. This was why they had the name "Primes." The Primes quickly changed, however, after the impact. Originally, the Primes would flee if Epor or any of his friends came at them. Occasionally they'd exchange gifts. But now the Primes were dancing round a pole, fixed with the skull of a horned beast, which had become their new deity, modeled after Hyraaq Tobit. But over the next few weeks the Primes made several bold ambushes on the city where Epor resided. They killed several city scouts, and then suddenly an entire army of Primes fell on an onslaught on the city. They butchered and killed almost everyone inside. Also this was not their worst evil: the Primes even ate the survivors and ate the corpses, and yelled their worship of Hyraaq Tobit. Epor fled, knowing he was a coward, but knowing also he had to protect his legacy by surviving. He heard the entire city being destroyed and his people being eaten alive. Then he hid and saw the Primes march off into the frozen tundra to the far South of the world, where they eventually continued their worship of Tobit. Epor finished his Journal and lived out the rest of his life til his death, unknowing there was a source of dark magic emanating from the Primes in Antarctica. Their Descendants The Primes had numerous descendants, and were the ancestors of modern humanity, it turned out. Their god Hyraaq Tobit followed them to Antarctica, and he protected them by ringing a magical barrier round their homeland. Thus, this is why Antarctica was always said to have no life throughout history. The Primes became more civilized, sophisticated and organized, and eventually learned to speak properly. They elected leaders, High Priests, and formed a religion. In the time of the twenty first century, the High Priest of Tobit was of course Father Lance Madison. To protect themselves, their god Tobit and their new city named Delphia, the Primes' descendants had a squad of assassins named the Sisters of Tobit. Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Ferals Category:Mute Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hostile Species Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cannibals Category:Brutes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Internet Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Cults Category:Fallen Heroes